musicaartefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bruno Mars
Peter Gene Hernández (nacido en Honolulu Hawái, el 8 de octubre de 1985),3 más conocido por su nombre artístico Bruno Mars, es un cantante-compositor y productor musical estadounidense de ascendencia filipina por la vía materna y puertorriqueña por la vía paterna. Criado en Honolulu, Hawái por una familia de músicos, Mars empezó a hacer música a una edad temprana (a los 2 años). Tras actuar en diversos espectáculos musicales en su ciudad natal durante toda su niñez, decidió seguir una carrera musical y se trasladó a Los Ángeles después de graduarse de la escuela secundaria. Mars comenzó a producir canciones para otros artistas, al unirse al equipo de producción The Smeezingtons. Después de una temporada sin éxito con Motown Records, Mars firmó con Atlantic Records en 2009. Llegó a ser reconocido como artista en solitario después prestar su voz y haber co-escrito los coros para las canciones "Nothin' on You" de B.o.B, y "Billionaire" de Travie McCoy. También co-escribió los éxitos internacionales "Right Round" de Flo Rida, "Wavin' Flag" de K'naan y Fuck You! de Cee Lo Green. El 4 de octubre de 2010, lanzó su álbum debut, Doo-Wops & Hooligans. Logró colocar en el primer puesto sus sencillos Just the Way You Are y Grenade alrededor del mundo. Fue nominado a siete premios Grammy en los 53rd Grammy Awards, ganando en la categoría Best Male Pop Vocal Performance (Mejor Interpretación Vocal Pop Masculina por "Just the Way You Are)". La música de Mars se caracteriza por mostrar una amplia variedad de estilos e influencias, y contiene elementos de muchos géneros musicales diferentes. Ha trabajado con una variedad de artistas de diferentes géneros; Mars reconoce las influencias que sus colaboraciones han tenido en su propia música. Cuando era niño, fue muy influenciado por artistas como Elvis Presley y Michael Jackson y con frecuencia se hacía pasar por estos artistas desde una edad temprana. Mars también incorpora sonidos inspirados en el reggae y en la Motown en su trabajo. Jon Caramanica de The New York Times se refiere a Mars como "uno de los cantantes más versátiles y accesibles en el pop."4 En varias ocasiones, su voz ha sido comparada con la de Michael Jackson.5 requerida thumb|right|335 px frame|Bruno Mars Vida y Carrera 1985-2004: Primeros años Escuela preparatoria President Theodore Roosevelt, donde Mars estudió. Peter Gene Hernández Jr., nació y se crio en Hawái1 por sus padres Peter Hernández y Bernadette "Bernie" de Puerto Rico y Filipinas respectivamente.6 7 A los dos años fue apodado "Bruno" por su padre, debido a su parecido con el luchador profesional Bruno Sammartino.8 Hernández es uno de 6 hermanos, (su hermano Eric y sus hermanas Presley, Jaime, Tiara y Tahití). Venía de una familia musical dándole una variada mezcla de reggae, rock, hip hop y R&B.9 10 En 1990 Hernández fue presentado en la revista NY TIMES como el "Pequeño Elvis". Apareció como el pequeño Elvis en la película Honeymoon in Vegas en 1992.6 11 En el 2010, dijo, "Crecer en Hawái me hizo el hombre que soy. Yo solía hacer un montón de espectáculos en Hawái con la banda de mi padre. Todo el mundo en mi familia canta, todo el mundo toca instrumentos. Mi tío es un guitarrista increíble, mi padre es un percusionista increíble, mi hermano es un gran baterista. He estado rodeado por ella".12 Asistió a la preparatoria President Theodore Roosevelt High School, graduándose en 2003 a los 17 años, y poco después se mudó a Los Ángeles para conseguir una carrera musical.6 11 2005-2009: Inicios en la industria musical Tras llegar a Los Ángeles, Mars contó con la ayuda de su hermana Jaime para conseguir contactos iniciales.13 Allí conoció a Philip Lawrence. Una demo "muy, muy buena" le valió un contrato con la discográfica Motown. Mars no tenía ninguna experiencia en escribir o producir, y su contrato con Motown no funcionó.13 En 2006, Lawrence le presentó a Aaron Bay-Schuck, de la discográfica Atlantic Records. Tras escuchar varias canciones con la guitarra, Bay-Schuck quiso contratarlo inmediatamente, pero su contrato no llegó hasta el 2009.14 Durante esos años, Mars estuvo mejorando su composición y tratando de averiguar lo que quería ser como artista.14 Antes de convertirse en un artista solista, fue un reconocido productor musical, escribiendo canciones para Flo Rida,9 15 Alexandra Burke, Travis McCoy, Adam Levine, Brandy, Sean Kingston y también co-escribió la canción de Sugababes, "Sexy" y los coros de su álbum Sweet 7.16 Su primera aparición musical como cantante fue en el álbum de estudio Animal de Far East Movement, apareciendo en la canción "3D", producido por The Stereotypes.17 Llegó a la prominencia como un artista en solitario con su participación en las canciones "Nothin' on You" con B.o.B, y "Billionaire" con Travie McCoy; ambas canciones alcanzaron su punto máximo dentro de los diez primeros puestos de las listas mundiales. 2010-2012: It's Better If You Don't Understand y Doo-Wops & Hooligans Bruno Mars actuando en Houston, Texas en noviembre de 2010. Después de este éxito, Mars hizo su debut en un EP, titulado It's Better If You Don't Understand y lanzado el 11 de mayo de 2010.18 El EP alcanzó su punto máximo en la posición 99 en el Billboard 200 y lanzó como sencillo "The Other Side", con la colaboración de los raperos Cee Lo Green y B.o.B.19 20 Colaboró una vez más con Green en agosto de 2010 al co-escribir su sencillo "Fuck You!". Realizó un popurrí de "Nothin' on You" y "Airplanes" con B.o.B y Hayley Williams en los premios MTV Video Music Awards 2010 el 12 de septiembre de 2010.21 El álbum debut de Mars "Doo-Wops & Hooligans" fue lanzado digitalmente el 4 de octubre de 2010 y en forma física el 5 de octubre de 2010.22 23 24 El primer sencillo, "Just the Way You Are", fue lanzado el 19 de julio de 2010,25 y ha llegado a la posición número 1 del Billboard Hot 100.26 El video musical fue lanzado el 8 de septiembre de 2010.27 Dos canciones del álbum, "Liquor Store Blues" con Damian Marley y "Grenade" fueron lanzados en iTunes Store como sencillos promocionales.28 La portada del álbum fue lanzada oficialmente el 30 de agosto de 2010.29 Abrió los conciertos de Maroon 5 en su Hands All Over Tour que comenzó el 6 de octubre de 2010. Mars también cantó con Travie McCoy en una gira europea que comenzó el 18 de octubre de 2010.24 Según Nielsen SoundScan, hasta octubre de 2012, Doo-Wops & Hooligans vendió 1 842 000 copias en Estados Unidos,30 donde debutó en la tercera posición de la lista Billboard 200.31 Mars colaboró en la canción "Lighters" del grupo Bad Meets Evil, formado por los raperos Eminem y Royce Da 5'9". La canción pertenece al EP Hell: The Sequel y se filtró en Internet en junio de 2011.32 El 13 de septiembre de 2011 se estrenó "Mirror" con Lil Wayne, canción perteneciente al noveno álbum de Wayne, Tha Carter IV.33 El 22 de septiembre se anunció que Mars participaría en la banda sonora de la película The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, con la canción "It Will Rain". Se estrenó el 27 de septiembre.34 El 11 de octubre fue lanzado el sencillo "Young, Wild & Free" de los raperos Snoop Dogg y Wiz Khalifa, que cuenta con la colaboración de Mars. El 23 de octubre cantó "Runaway Baby" en el programa británico The X Factor,35 y el 30 de noviembre consiguió 6 nominaciones para los Premios Grammy 2012.36 Ese mes apareció en el programa infantil Sesame Street, interpretando la canción "Don't Give Up".37 En abril de 2012 posó para la revista Playboy, convirtiéndose en el 10º hombre en aparecer en la portada de la revista.38 El 19 de septiembre de 2010, Mars fue arrestado en Las Vegas por posesión de cocaína.39 Al hablar con un oficial de policía, Mars habría declarado que lo que hizo fue "tonto" y que "nunca ha consumido drogas antes".40 41 Mars se declaró culpable de posesión de drogas siendo este un delito grave, los cargos se borrarán de su registro de antecedentes penales, siempre y cuando se pague una multa de 2.000$, 200 horas de servicio comunitario y complete un curso de consejería sobre drogas.42 En noviembre de 2011, Mars confirmó que había empezado a trabajar en su segundo álbum, el cual será "más divertido".43 El 22 de marzo de 2012 se anunció que había firmado un contrato de publicación con BMG Chrysalis US.44 2012-presente: Unorthodox Jukebox y Super Bowl XLVIII El 22 de marzo de 2012, se anunció que Mars había firmado un acuerdo con BMG Chrysalis US.45 Mars anunció que el primer sencillo de su nuevo álbum sería "Locked Out of Heaven", que fue lanzado el 1 de octubre de 2012. El 11 de diciembre de 2012, Mars lanzó su segundo álbum de estudio, Unorthodox Jukebox. Además de anunciar el título del álbum y el primer sencillo, Mars anunció las otras 9 canciones del álbum.46 Señaló que el álbum sería más variado y se niega a "elegir un estilo musical", explicando, "Escucho mucha música, y quiero tener la libertad y el lujo de entrar a un estudio y decir, 'Hoy quiero hacer un álbum hip-hop, R&B, soul o de rock.'" En Estados Unidos, el álbum debutó en el número dos en Billboard 200 con ventas de 187.000.47 El álbum también debutó en el puesto número uno en Suiza y Reino Unido. Fue el álbum vendido más rápido por un artista en 2012.48 El primer sencillo del álbum, "Locked Out of Heaven", ha alcanzado al puesto número uno en Billboard Hot 100 y en varios países en todo el mundo. El segundo sencillo del álbum, "When I Was Your Man, ha llegado al puesto número 10 en quince países, incluyendo el puesto número uno en Billboard Hot 100. En febrero de 2013, Mars fue nominado por Mejor Canción de Rap en los Premios Grammy, como productor y escritor de "Young, Wild & Free", de todas formas perdió contra "Niggas in Paris". Durante la ceremonia, cantó con Sting, Rihanna, Ziggy Marley y Damian Marley en un homenaje a Bob Marley. El tercer sencillo, "Treasure llegó al puesto número cinco en Estados Unidos y tuvo un menor éxito comercial en todo el mundo que los dos sencillos anteriores. El 24 de mayo de 2013, Major Lazer lanzó "Bubble Butt" como el cuarto sencillo de su álbum Free the Universe con Tyga, Mystic y Mars cantando, convirtiéndolo el sencillo más exitoso de Major Lazer. Mars dio a conocer el siguiente sencillo, "Gorilla", que alcanzó el puesto número 22 en Hot 100 y tuvo éxito en todo el mundo, en los MTV Video Music Awards 2013.49 El 25 de septiembre, Mars anunció que realizaría ocho shows en The Cosmopolitan of Las Vegas entre diciembre de 2013 y agosto de 2014.50 El 26 de enero de 2014, Mars ganó el premio de Mejor álbum de pop vocal por Unorthodox Jukebox en los Premios Grammy, una semana después, encabezó el show del Super Bowl y se le unió los Red Hot Chili Peppers como invitado musical.51 52 Siendo Mars el primer cantante con menos de 30 años y de ascendencia puertorriqueña en cantar en el show.53 El show terminó siendo el más visto en la historia del Super Bowl, llevando un récord de 115.3 millones de espectadores, pasando el récord anterior con 114 millones, hecho por Madonna hacía dos años.